


More pillow fights?

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I know whumptober was 4 months ago but shhhh, M/M, Pillow Fights, Power Outage, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: Even the most fun things can end in disaster.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	More pillow fights?

**Author's Note:**

> The companion fic to my other whump fic: [Wasn't enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669410), as promised

"Yes you were. Then why were you giving Varun death glares during the entire party?" Kartik inquired, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth; as he settled on the bed winding down for the night.

Aman was sitting cross legged on the other side. He grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable. "I wasn't! I was gazing lovingly at you, not him," he huffed, indignant.

Kartik made air quotes, "Yeah. 'lovingly', 'gazing.'" 

Aman shrugged. "Yes. Can't I stare at my boyfriend?" 

Kartik raised an eyebrow, the smile only growing wider. "Just admit that you were jealous of him when he was dancing with me!"

Aman retorted, "I was not!" But the blush creeping up his neck told otherwise. 

Kartik said in a sing sing voice, "Yes you were." He was enjoying flustering Aman way too much. 

"No I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Y-No—," 

Kartik's grin widened.

"—I'm not letting you win at that silly game this time"

The grin evaporates when a pillow hits him smack in the face. Aman snickers loudly. 

He barely got the pillow off his face when another hit him again. Snickers turn into full laughs. 

"This is what you get for making me jealous!” Aman is nearly doubling over in his laughter.

"So you do admit it! Ah ha!" Kartik says triumphant. 

"Damn it Kartik!" In between laughs Aman attempts to throw again, but his aim is way off and the pillow lands harmlessly on the bed in front of Kartik. 

"That's it. It's on now. Better watch out Tripathi!" He grabbed the pillow laying in front of him and threw it towards his partner. 

Aman scrambled to get off the bed. He dodged the first pillow Kartik threw at him. He grabbed the second one mid air and tossed it straight back to Kartik. 

They traded pillows for a while, the laughter echoing off the walls of the room. The battlefield was feeling too small to Kartik, he was taking more hits than he was giving. 

So he runs out of the bedroom into the living room.

Kartik glances back to see Aman hot on his heels, pillows clutched in both hands, aiming to throw one directly at him. 

Now two things happen:

Kartik doesn't notice the stray wire on the floor poking out from under the nearby table. He foot trips over it and he loses his balance. 

At the same moment, the power in the small apartment goes out, darkness enveloping them faster than Kartik could comprehend.

Eyes widening in panic in the dark, his arms flail out to grab onto something, anything, to break his fall.

And break they do. His left arm collided with the edge of the table with his full body weight behind it. There was a sickening crunch and Kartik hit the floor. 

A beat passes. He lay there gasping for breath. 

Then the pain hits. 

White hot and setting his arm afire. A strangled yell escapes his lips. 

"Kartik?! What happened?" Aman's worried voice comes out from behind him in the darkness. 

In pain, Kartik couldn't form the words. 

”Kartik!!" Aman says with more urgency.

Then a light is flashed on above him. He shuts his eyes against it.

Aman turns the phone's light away so that it wasn't directly in Kartik's eyes. 

He crouched down beside him and tried to help him sit up. He accidentally grabbed his injured arm and Kartik yelped. 

Aman immediately lets go. He shines the light on him again and takes notice of his state. 

Even in the scant light Kartik could see that his forearm was rapidly swelling up. And at least as far as he could see and feel, it wasn't bleeding. "I think it's b-broken," he managed out. 

"Oh no. This is bad. Very bad. Don't move, please Kartik." Panic colored Aman's tone.

"'M not going anywhere." 

"What do I do, what do I do??” Aman said, his voice higher than usual.

"Hey, hey. R-Relax. It won't be good if you're panick-ing." Kartik stutters reassurance to Aman. "Deep breaths, there you go"

Aman steadies himself. 

He curses, "The damn power had to go out right now?" He meets Kartik's eyes, "Can you sit up?" Kartik nods. 

Somehow Kartik manages to sit up, with Aman's help. He slumps against the wall, pain flaring up at the slightest movement. The arm is lying limp in his lap. Aman uses the pillows he had dropped earlier to support it.

“...Need to immobilise it, towels, tshirt, whatever,” Kartik mumbled.

Aman visibly swallows and nods in understanding. He goes to get it, leaving Kartik in darkness.

He tries to feel the injury since he couldn't see it in the darkness. It had definitely swelled more. Every touch sent pain jolting up his arm.

Few moments later, Aman returns. He drops a couple of old t-shirts and towels on the ground. He hands over the phone to Kartik so he can hold it above them as a lamp and gets to work under Kartik's direction. 

First he places a towel around the injury to pad it. Then, he rips up a tshirt to make a sling. 

Kartik watches Aman. Half of his face is in shadow but the focus and determination is crystal clear. His gaze lands on his hands when he is fashioning the sling. They are trembling slightly. Kartik clutches them in his uninjured palm. When Aman looks up he gives a reassuring squeeze. Aman gives a small smile and takes a deep breath, before continuing on with the task at hand.

Aman gently places the fabric under the arm, very careful not to jostle it. He brought up the ends over the neck and tied it into a firm knot. 

They manage to splint and immobilise the injured arm. When the first aid for the fracture was completed, Kartik sets down the phone on the floor, takes a moment and leans his head back against the wall shutting his eyes against the pain lancing his arm. He opens them a little and takes a peek at Aman. He looks a little lost but guilt is prominent in his expression. Kartik knew he was blaming himself for the accident. “No. dont. Not your fault.” 

The guilt multiplies, “I-” 

Kartik interrupts, “No Aman. Please don't blame yourself.”

Something passes over Aman's face that Kartik couldn't quite decipher. Then he nods. “Okay. Are you able to get up? We should go to the hospital." 

Aman helps Kartik stand and walk towards the door of their house. He holds the phone’s light in front of them; the other hand lightly grasping the uninjured arm of Kartik to guide him. 

At the hospital, The doctors said it was a minor fracture that should heal completely in a few months. Arm X-rayed, plastered, and in a proper medical sling, they head back home. 

In the taxi Kartik nonchalantly asks, "So. No more pillow fights, then?" 

Aman just stares at him unimpressed. 

Kartik laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any medical inaccuracies. All knowledge grabbed from the internet.  
> Give me your thoughts on the characterisation. Does it feel right?  
> And also yeah a small announcement: this is the last work that I'm going to post in the fandom. I have a couple fics that I need to catch up on reading, otherwise, Its been a blast reading all your fics and quite a few have become my favorites. Loved the fandom, I have many happy memories of it; but for me personally it's time to move on. Take care <3<3  
> Come find me at @ellezaria.art on insta!  
> [BTS of the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840997/chapters/72424209#workskin)


End file.
